


A Lost Return

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Era, F/M, Multi, Post-5x13, Post-Canon, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s blood is caked and dry to Merlin’s flesh, on all of his fingers. It swirls into the lake. He trudges further in, clothes sopping and weighing him down.</p><p><i>“Merlin,”</i> the water breathes, living, <i>“what has happened to Camelot’s king?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Return

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Freya/Merlin- Merlin visiting after Camlann to talk to her about what's happened."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Arthur’s blood is caked and dry to Merlin’s flesh, on all of his fingers. It swirls into the lake. He trudges further in, clothes sopping and weighing him down.

 _“Merlin,”_  the water breathes, living,  _“what has happened to Camelot’s king?”_

“He’s gone, he’s…” 

Merlin’s sobs are low-sounding, tearing out of his body by force. He wishes to sink and drown. To disappear into the abyssal darkness of lake-water.

But the water keeps him upright, floating away from the rocks and gravel.  _“He’s gone to his ancestors, they will care for him,”_   the water reassures Merlin.

“I need…”

_“You are needed here, my love.”_

“Freya, I can’t…” Merlin exhales shakily and he gulps cold, murky water. The water sweeps him backwards, towards the shore until his feet have purchase.

_“Do not drown in your sorrows. You must live on, Merlin.”_

But the water cannot guess for how long.

*


End file.
